Un invité surprise
by Jukeipe
Summary: Will Schuester n'arrive pas à s'abstenir de sexe, alors qu'il s'adonne à un plaisir solitaire, une personne (ou plus...) rejoindra la partie ( Will x ? ) (SPOILER 5x10)
1. Plaisir solitaire

**Un défi proposé par .39, une série de défi proposé par cette personne (notamment la fiction : Une soirée pas programmée), le but était d'induire Will Schuester avec un gars du Glee Club. Et comme je suis sadique, je vous fais attendre pour connaître l'heureux élu dans le chapitre 2 qui sera aussi l'ultime chapitre. Bonne lecture ;)**

**PETIT/GROS SPOILER SUR LE 5x10**

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit dans le lycée, une douce brise d'été ainsi que des rayons de soleils orangés s'infiltrait dans l'établissement. Il restait une semaine avant les nationales de chorale se déroulant à Los Angeles et Will avait un peu peur car rien n'était vraiment au point. Claquant la porte de sa classe, la fermant à double tour, mallette en main, il se rendit à la salle des professeurs, apparemment vides et se mit à réfléchir devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit une nouvelle page et écrivit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, c'était sa technique et elle était infaillible à ses yeux.

Quelques cafés plus tard, il se rendit dans la salle du Glee Club. Ses idées n'étaient pas brillantes, il avait juste trouvé les tenues que les New Directions porteront et il voulait que l'une des performances du groupe soit dédiée à Finn Hudson. Will se posta devant la vitrine où était exposés tous les trophées gagnés au cours des 3 dernières années et se remémora son passé.

Il devait être 20h lorsque Will rentra chez lui. Emma était au cinéma avec une amie, sûrement la 200ème à apprendre que celle-ci est enceinte. Will était agacé, il n'entendait parler que d'Emma en ce moment, et jamais de lui et de ses problèmes. Il était aussi exaspérer sur le fait qu'Emma ne voulait plus qu'il la touche pendant les 9 mois de grossesse pour ne pas perturber le bébé. C'est plus sur ce point que Will avait du mal, 9 mois d'abstinence sexuelle était trop pour lui.

Il se dirigea vers sa sacoche et y sortit son ordinateur portable. Will ne pensait qu'à assouvir sa soif de plaisir, il pressa le bouton et alluma l'ordinateur. Pour ce qui était d'un film, la connexion Internet de Will mettrait trop de temps à charger une vidéo pornographique, il décida donc de piocher dans les films pornos qu'il possédé.

Arrivé dans la chambre d'ami, il se rendit compte qu'une simple masturbation n'allait pas satisfaire son envie, il voulait pimenter celle-ci. Il retira une planche du parquet usé de la chambre et admira le contenu de sa cachette. Des magazines pornos, des jaquettes de DVD pornos, des photos pornos, Will en connaissait un rayon sur le sujet. Il prit une pile de DVD aléatoire et se leva, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un objet violet bloqué le tiroir de la table de chevet d'Emma… c'était un sex-toy.

Will prit l'objet et d'un geste assuré, vint le positionner en dessous de son nez afin de sentir l'odeur intime de sa dulcinée. Will avait tellement mal, mal d'être aussi compressé dans un si petit pantalon. Il prit alors l'objet et la pile de DVD et s'installa sur le divan dans le salon. Il se lécha les lèvres et enleva sa ceinture pour la jeter dans un coin, et abaissa sèchement son pantalon dévoilant ainsi un boxer renfermant une bête ne demandant qu'à sortir de son antre.

Will masturba longuement son sexe par-dessus son boxer provoquant ainsi un plaisir aveugle, Will leva la tête au plafond et se mordit les lèvres. La chaleur montait, un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un cardigan volèrent dans la pièce, Will était encore vêtu de son unique boxer mais ne tarda pas à l'abaisser.

Un sexe long de 21 centimètres gisait de l'entrejambe de l'homme viril qu'était monsieur Schuester, une épaisseur commune mais une odeur spéciale, l'odeur de l'homme, le vrai. Will n'était pas imberbe, il possédait une petite toison de poils rasés de près sur le torse ainsi que sur le sexe. Assis dans le canapé, Will lança le disque.

La main de Will allait et venait sur son sexe maintenant droit, des cris rauques s'échappaient à certains moments de sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, il prit le sex-toy d'Emma et le sentit. La sensation que celui-ci lui provoqua était impressionnante. Il sentait le plaisir venir de plus en plus vite, mais il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s'arrête aussi vite. De la buée commença à s'installer sur les fenêtres, l'ambiance était intense, Will était en extase.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, ça ne pouvait être Emma, elle devait rentrer vers minuit. Mais alors… Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci ?


	2. Sueur au salon

**Chapitre 2 de la fiction, le 3 sera le dernier je pense. N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, kiss**

La sonnette fit sursauter Will, il était à genou sur son canapé, le sexe tendu comme un I et le corps en sueur. Il appuya vite sur « pause » et se vêtit d'un simple jogging gris traînant sur le sol. Il était 22h00, Will aurait pu faire mine de se réveiller en sursaut à cause de la sonnette et ouvrir la porte avec un air fatigué. Il fourra les revues et jaquettes pornographiques sous le divan et camoufla le godemichet d'Emma sous un coussin mauve. La sonnette retentissait une deuxième fois, Will ébouriffa ses cheveux et coinça son sexe dans l'élastique de son jogging afin que la personne attendant devant la porte ne puisse pas voir la bête qui ne demandait qu'à être vidée.

- « J'arrive ! » grogna faussement Will

Il déverrouilla la porte dans un cliquetis métallique et ouvrit celle-ci dans le calme. Devant lui, se tenait Blaine Anderson et Sam Evans. Ils avaient tous deux l'air épuisé. Will cligna brièvement des yeux face à la lumière étincelante du perron et se gratta le menton. Blaine essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder le torse-nu de Will qui était exposé devant son nez.

- Monsieur Schuester ? annonça Sam. Comme vous le savez peut-être, Blaine et moi avons décidé de nous mettre ensemble il y a quelques semaines… Eh bien, ce soir, j'ai voulu faire mon coming-out auprès de mes parents mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu et à vrai dire, ils ont très mal réagi et ont décidé de… (La voix de Sam vira dans l'aigu) me foutre dehors…

- Et on se demandait si… vous pouviez héberger moi et Sam juste cette nuit le temps que tout s'arranges.

Will paraissait surpris car il ne savait pas que Blaine et Sam étaient en couple. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Il passa la tête en direction de l'appartement afin de voir si rien ne traînait dans le salon puis déclara :

- Allez, entrez !

Un petit sourire timide se dressa sur la figure de Sam qui avait l'air soulagé. Quant à Blaine, il se contentait de tenir Sam par l'épaule. Le blond admira la pièce et fût étonné par l'absence de poussière.

- Asseyez-vous sur le canapé… Vous avez soif? demande Will

- Je veux bien un verre d'eau. dit Blaine

- Pareil ! dit Sam

Le professeur de chorale se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant les deux tourtereaux dans le salon. Sam sortit son stick à lèvres et parcourut le contour de ses lèvres avec le tube. Le petit brun le regardait avec un sourire passionné.

- J'adore quand tu te mets du stick au citron, tes lèvres ont l'air plus appétissantes ! plaisante Blaine

Sur ces mots, Blaine partagea un baiser avec Sam qui s'avança afin d'embrasser son petit-copain. Blaine heurta quelque chose en dessous d'un coussin, quelque chose de dur. Il souleva le coussin et découvrit avec surprise un sex-toy. Sam parut choqué mais Blaine lui se contenta de pouffer de rire en regardant sa découverte.

- C'est à Schuester ?! murmura Sam

- Ahah, imagine !

- C'est vrai que Mr Schuester m'excite ! confia Sam à sa moitié

- Toi aussi ? Mais bon, tu m'excites d'autant plus. Dit Blaine en lançant un clin d'œil à Sam

Des bruits de verre se firent entendre dans la cuisine d'où ressortit Will avec deux verres d'eau fraîche. Blaine remit le jouet sexuel là où il l'avait trouvé et fit mine de rien. Un bruit de vibreur résonna dans la pièce, Will posa le plateau et sortit son smartphone. Le déverrouilla et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Je dors chez Bree ce soir, trop de neige sur les routes. A demain, je t'aime. –Emma

Quelques discussions plus tard, Will avait fait le point avec Sam et lui donna des conseils qui avaient l'air de lui redonner le sourire.

- Bon, assez de blabla. déclara Will. Il est 23h30 et j'aimerai que vous alliez dormir, je vais vous donnez des couvertures, allez-vous changer et vous brosser les dents. Vous dormez sur le canapé.

Cela tombait bien, il y avait deux canapés. Après avoir dit bonne nuit aux garçons, Will retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Emma puis se mit dans les draps. Il était déçu, déçu que son sexe est dégrossi et de ne pas avoir fini son affaire mais bon, il était encore temps de se faire plaisir à condition de ne pas faire de bruit. Il abaissa son jogging sous les draps et commença à masturber son sexe encore mou…

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le salon, Sam dormait à poings fermés pendant que Blaine était en train de réfléchir en contemplant le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il repensa alors au sex-toy qui était placé à quelques centimètres de lui. Un petit plaisir ne pourrait pas être de refus après ce que lui et Sam ont enduré. Il prit l'objet, abaissa son boxer et commença à caresser son sexe long de 18 centimètres. Il chatouilla l'entrée de ses fesses avec ses doigts puis en rentra un qui le fit légèrement gémir. Il ouvrit ses fesses avec sa main droite puis rentra l'objet avec l'autre. Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ou quelque chose n'avait pas touché son anus. Il s'accrocha aux draps et mordit ceux-ci pour ne pas gémir à haute voix afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les va-et-vient de l'objet dans son anus le firent frissonner de partout, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde merveilleux. Trop excité, Blaine se leva du canapé et alla s'allonger dans les bras de Sam, nu comme un ver. Blaine commença à déposer de doux baisers dans le cou de Sam puis lui lécha les lobes. Blaine frottait discrètement son sexe sur le corps de Sam qui dormait toujours. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Blaine blottit contre lui.

- Tu fais quoi, il est minuit… gémit Sam

- J'ai envie de toi. Murmura Blaine entre deux baisers dans le cou

Sam caressa les fesses de Blaine tandis que celui-ci jeta la couverture dans un coin de la pièce. Allongés tout deux sur le canapé, ils échangèrent de longs baisers mouillés. Sam masturba le sexe de Blaine tandis que Blaine masturbait celui de Sam par-dessus son boxer. La main de Blaine caressait les beaux abdos de Sam et lui chatouillait les tétons durcis. Blaine se mit à quatre pattes sur Sam et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser en frottant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Blaine enleva le caleçon de Sam pour découvrir une queue longue d'à peu près 20 centimètres, sans aucune trace de poils, bien épaisse et certainement délicieuse. Il commença à l'agiter puis la fit entrer dans sa bouche. Il donner de légers coups de langues et parcourut les contours de l'engin. Sam gémissait doucement en se caressant le torse. Blaine suçait toujours et retira sa bouche pour embrasser Sam.

- J'aimerai tellement te pénétrer… Mais ça ferait trop de bruits. Murmura Sam

- Oh si, tu vas me pénétrer… Viens !

Sur ces paroles, Blaine se leva et marcha vers la chambre de Mr Schuester avec l'objet sexuel à la main. Sam le rattrapa l'air affolé.

- T'es taré ? On ne va pas baiser avec Schuester !

Blaine attrapa Sam par le cou et l'entraîna vers ses lèvres, puis d'une main, lui caressa le sexe.

- Allez, fais pas ta chiante ! murmura Blaine

Il lâcha Sam puis ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre à coucher. Blaine s'approche sur la pointe des pieds du lit de Will et s'allongea dessus. Will murmura, somnolant et visiblement réveiller :

- Emma ? C'est toi ?

- Non, c'est Blaine !

Puis d'un coup, Blaine attrapa Will par les mains afin qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Will essayait de se débattre, mais Blaine lui en empêcher. Sam paraissait paniqué, il ne savait si ce que faisait Blaine était bien ou mal. A la vue des corps nus de Sam et Blaine, une bosse apparut en dessous des fesses de Blaine, là où était le sexe de Will.

- On vous fait de l'effet ?

Will arriva tant bien que mal à s'enlever des bras de Blaine puis se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Sam claqua la porte derrière lui et entra dans la chambre à son tour. Will était coincé, il n'y avait pas d'autres issues. Les deux compères se rapprochèrent lentement vers Will avec un regard rempli de perversité.


	3. Plus on est, mieux on rit

**Troisième et dernier chapitre de ma fiction/lemon sur Will et son/ses invité(s) surprises, n'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews et merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction!**

Les deux tourtereaux se rapprochèrent de Will tout en se masturbant, ils le prirent ainsi en sandwich. Le jogging de Will avait pris une taille en dessous. Blaine et Sam échangèrent un bref regard puis violemment, appuyèrent sur les épaules de Will pour le mettre à genou.

- A genou, Schuester. On est au courant de votre petit jeu. On a découvert le sex-toy et on sait que vous avez envie de jouer. révéla Blaine

Will exécuta, il ne pouvait pas résister face aux deux jeunes hommes. A genou, Will regarda apeuré Blaine et Sam en train d'échanger un baiser au-dessus de sa tête.

- Allez, t'attends quoi, Schuester ? demanda Sam

D'un geste brusque, Sam appuya sur la tête de Will qui enfourna sec le sexe de Blaine. Le sexe de Sam quant à lui, attendait de se faire prendre pas la bouche de Will. Blaine lâcha de longs râles rauques. Will, visiblement perdant, se prêta tant bien que mal au jeu. Une expérience masculine, c'était une première pour lui. Oui, il avait déjà fantasmé sur quelques élèves du Glee Club, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé aller plus loin avec l'un d'eux. Maintenant qu'il y était, il décida de rendre son fantasme réalité. Il prit les deux sexes dans ses mains et les masturba en suçant une fois un, puis une fois l'autre. Il n'avait jamais sucé de sa vie, mais le goût n'était pas déplaisant. Tapant les deux sexes sur sa langue, les frottant l'un contre l'autre tout en léchant les glands, les claquant sur son visage.

- Debout salope ! ordonna Blaine

Will prit Sam et Blaine par la taille et les emmena dans le salon. Ce fût au tour de Blaine et Sam de se mettre à genou et combler le plaisir de Will. Blaine dévorait le sexe de sa petite bouche. Lassé, Sam se positionna derrière Mr Schuester, lui écarte les fesses et donna de légers coups de langues sur l'anus afin de le dilater un minimum.

- J'aurai dû baiser plus d'élèves, c'est un pur plaisir de se faire baiser par deux gays comme vous. gémit Will

Blaine se leva et prêta sa langue à Mr Schuester qui goba celle-ci. Ils échangèrent un baiser et Will caressait l'engin de Blaine en même temps. Sam entra deux doigts dans l'anus de Will qui gémit tendrement.

- Où sont tes capotes ? demanda Sam à Will

Will retira sa langue de la bouche de Blaine et continua de masturber celui-ci. Le sexe de Blaine devenait épais et chaud.

- Dans ma table de chevet, la boîte rose. dit Will

Alors que Sam venait de quitter le salon pour chercher les préservatifs, Will et Blaine s'allongèrent sur le canapé. Le plus jeune commença à sucer le sexe viril de Will. Il le sentit, le toucha, le frotta sur son visage. Jamais il n'avait vu un sexe aussi imposant. Will grogna de plaisir, puis appuya sur la nuque de Blaine pour plus de plaisir.

De retour dans le salon, Sam déroula un préservatif sur son pénis et jeta l'emballage dans un coin de la pièce. Il commença à se masturber en regardant Blaine et Will en train de s'adonner à un plaisir en duo. Lorsque Will l'aperçut, celui-ci se mit à quatre pattes devant Sam, l'air extasié. Ecartant son anus, Sam cracha dedans afin de le mouillé un peu. Puis rentra lentement son pénis dans le cul de Will qui lâcha un long cri douloureux. Sans aucun soucis, Sam continua ses vas-et-viens dans Schuester tandis que Blaine, devant Will, se faisait sucer en rentrant le sex-toy dans ses fesses.

Un plan à trois avait lieu dans l'appartement d'un professeur avec pour vedette : lui et deux de ses élèves.

De la buée se formait sur les vitres de l'appartement, les corps des trois hommes commençaient à luire de transpiration. Quelques minutes étaient déjà passées après la première sodomie de Will et ce fut au tour de Sam d'avoir sa première sodomie. Blaine était un expert dans ce domaine-là, car avec toutes les aventures et plans qu'il avait déjà eus après Kurt, même une sotte personne en aurait été certaine.

Blaine enroula un préservatif autour de son sexe de minet et positionna les fesses imberbes de Sam devant lui. D'un geste assez brusque, il pénétra dans Sam qui hurla. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient du front de Blaine qui fermait les yeux face au plaisir qu'il s'adonnait. Will était devant la gueule d'ange de Sam qui était en train de lécher la virilité du beau gosse blond.

- Je vais éclater ! hurla Sam

- Pareil ! répondit Blaine

- Branlez-vous ! ordonna Will

Will prit une couverture posée sur un des canapés et l'a mis à terre. Ils s'allongèrent tous les trois sur la couverture et commencèrent à masturber leurs sexes imposants. Sam fût le premier à lâcher la sauce. Des jets blancs jaillirent de son sexe pour se déposer sur le torse de Blaine et sur le visage de Will. Le second fût Blaine qui éjacula sur les abdos de Sam qui étalait la semence sur son torse. Le dernier fût Will qui se mit à genou face aux deux adolescents. Il masturbait son sexe tellement fort que de longs jets blancs jaillirent de son gland pour atterrir sur le visage de Sam et Blaine. Des filaments blanchâtres dégoulinaient de leur visage et ils semblaient apprécier ceci.

Même s'il faisait -15°C dehors, l'intérieur était une fournaise. Ils se mirent tous les trois en direction de la chambre où ils s'allongèrent sur le lit pour se faire des caresses ou déposer de légers baisers sur les lèvres. La fatigue les guettait.

- C'était… spécial… annonça Will

- Vous rigolez ? C'était énorme. répondit Blaine pensif.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! conclua Sam.

Will au milieu du lit, passa un bras sous Blaine et un autre sous Sam qui respirèrent l'odeur virile d'un homme avant de s'endormir, totalement nus.


End file.
